


Things Other Than Saving The World

by ChristinasInferno, tonysbruce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Interruption, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Sex, Smut, blowjob, by fury and the avengers, hinted thorki, they get walked in on, wow that was awkward to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinasInferno/pseuds/ChristinasInferno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysbruce/pseuds/tonysbruce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Loki and the Chitauri in Manhattan, Tony and Bruce spend a little time together - time that can only be considered sensual - and the rest of the Avengers find out about the more-than-friendly relationship in a really just rather awkward way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Other Than Saving The World

**Author's Note:**

> Firsty, this is a collaboration fic I wrote with a really amazing friend of mine (who finally got an account here), ChristinasInferno.  
> Secondly, Stanner smut. That says it all.

As far as the eye could see, there was destruction and chaos. Car alarms were going off as the glass of the vehicles’ shattered windows lined the streets, mixing with fragments of concrete and pavement and other building materials. People were only now pouring out onto the roads, gazing with undisguised curiosity at the sight of their city in ruins. The battle was over.

“New York City again,” Tony muttered, watching the scene from the top floor of Stark Tower, where he’d taken refuge as soon as the fighting had finished. As much as his ego wanted him to take credit for the heroic rescue of the entirety of Manhattan, he had other concerns. Namely, the man who was currently lying on the sofa nearby, wearing only very tattered purple pants and an amused expression on his face.

“You’d be upset if it were anywhere else,” Bruce Banner laughed. “Too much travel time. Too far away for you to take credit.” 

Tony couldn’t help but smirk, stealing a glance at the other. “I can always find a way to take credit. The world adores me.”

“Not as much as I do.” It was casual comment, but Tony knew that there was nothing blase in what Bruce meant. That didn’t stop Stark from turning to the other man with a smug look on his face and asking, “Is that so, Dr. Banner?”

He stepped across the room from the expansive windows to the expensive slick leather sofa, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t even taken off the Iron Man Suit. Banner didn’t even bother to sit up, just slouched across the entirety of the couch, looking up at Tony with amusement. 

“Are you going to take that off?” Bruce asked him, totally unaware of the innuendo involved.

Tony stood with his back to Banner, hiding a smirk behind his usual resigned mask. “Well, you know,” he began, looking over his shoulder. “A suit like this usually requires some assistance to remove.”

Banner regarded him for a moment, then with a degree of assertiveness he didn’t usually display, smiled. “Maybe I won’t help. Maybe I’ll torment you for a bit.”

“Torment?” Tony stopped to consider, trapping his lower lip between his teeth. “Tormenting isn’t really my division. However, Dr. Banner, I believe I can tolerate a bit from you.” Then he realized something. “Alternatively, there’s something else that’s obstructing my ability to fuck you.”

Banner tilted his head to the side, deciding for a moment to play dumb. “Oh?” He sounded merely bored, as if he didn’t know exactly what it was that Tony wanted. 

Tony let out what might have been a snarl, directing his gaze to the shreds of purple fabric that passed for Bruce’s pants. “It would have been a lot more fun if your Hulking Out had destroyed those.” He motioned towards the lower part of Banner’s body. 

“The pants or what’s underneath them?” Banner did his best to keep a straight face, propping himself up on his elbow. “I can’t imagine you’d want the latter to be mutilated.” 

“No, you’d be considerably less fun without balls.” 

“What about the Other Guy?” Banner inquired. “Would he be any less fun without his genitalia?”

“I don’t know, Banner, I generally find sex to be nicer when it’s with someone who isn’t capable of killing me with just one hand. Now shut up and come help me.”

“Gladly.” Banner swung his legs off of the sofa, stretching for a moment once he was standing. He sauntered over to where Tony stood and stopped behind him, leaning his chin over the other’s shoulder. “Lead the way.”

Tony thought about demanding his boyfriend remove his pants first, but thought the better of it. The Iron Man suit, while incredible in many ways, didn’t allow for certain body parts to really....alter themselves. 

“Why so quiet?” Banner asked, his lips at Tony’s ear. “I don’t know how to get this thing off of you, unless you want the... Other Guy to do it for me.”

“It’s pretty simple, Banner. Take a piece, pull it off. Bonus points for doing it as fast as humanly possible.” Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony’s typical sarcasm, but otherwise, remained still and silent. 

“I don’t need to score bonus brownie points with you, Mr. Stark,” Banner began, wrapping his fingers around the cool metal of the suit’s headpiece, “so I’ll do it my way.” He slowly, sensually - as sensually as one could rip off a piece of metal - pulled the iron head away, gently tossing it aside before reaching for another piece. Before he could do so, Tony stopped him, pulling him close and kissing him passionately, Bruce’s naked torso up against the metal of Tony’s suit. 

Banner’s hands stopped at the shoulder of Tony’s suit, his mind having dropped the subject of pulling the metal away. He ignored the fact that the metal was particularly cool against his bare chest, but the warmth of Tony’s lips on his and the tongue that explored his mouth somehow made it more bearable.

“You know,” Bruce murmured, “This is making ‘as fast as humanly possible’ pretty difficult.” He returned to grabbing onto the armor that kept him from his lover’s naked body, discarding the pieces on the floor. 

“You have to admit, though,” Tony said, peppering rough kisses across Bruce’s face, “it makes  
the whole experience much more... enjoyable.” 

“I’m sure it does.” Banner agreed, kissing back, wrapped in the metallic arms of the suit. “I suppose it depends on what you enjoy more: the process of removing your clothes or what happens after I remove them.”

Tony let out a small sigh, feeling Bruce’s breath on his skin. “Well, I don’t know. They’re both pretty sensual. At least for me, since I’m not even close to being half naked like somebody else I know.”

“Patience.” Bruce smiled infuriatingly. Bruce was good at control and patience and calm, all things that Tony possessed in fairly limited quantities. It was why they worked well together, both in and out of bed, but sometimes, like now, he just wanted to get it on with and fuck. The bottom portion of his suit was beginning to feel fairly uncomfortable. 

“You know that quality isn’t exactly in my job description,” Tony retorted, suddenly regretting his decision to let Bruce remove his suit as slowly and as cautiously as he pleased. The man seemed to be having trouble grasping the idea of “bonus points”.

“You’re distracting me.” Banner smiled faintly. He dropped to his knees, beginning work on the bottom of the suit. “If you ever want me to make any progress, you’re going to have to stop.” He placed his hand on the side of Tony’s thigh, peeling the metal away and setting it on the floor beside him. His eyes zeroed in on the pale skin that was revealed to him, and he softly ran his fingers across it. Tony let out a moan of pleasure, and encouraged, Banner pulled away the metal covering the other thigh. 

“Well,” Banner chuckled, still working on the rest of his boyfriend’s legs. “If touching your thigh makes you moan like that, I’m anxious to hear what come out of you once I’m finished.”

“Finished...” Tony began. “With the removal or the sex?”

“I’ll let you be the judge of that one.”

“Fuck.” Stark growled as Banner brushed a hand across the insides of his thighs. “Hurry up. You know I hate waiting.”

Banner licked his lips, smirking. He would take as much time as he pleased; watching Tony become so sexually frustrated was something he always enjoyed to witness. Making sure his hands touched Tony as much as possible, he removed the calves and feet. 

“I have to say though,” Tony mused out loud, “I do like you on your knees, Banner.”

“Really,” Banner replied, finally pulling off the piece of metal that covered Tony’s luscious ass, “Well. We’ll see about that in a few minutes.”

“Your turn.” He glared at Bruce. “Pants off.”

“Only if you do it.” This was fun, Bruce thought, tormenting Stark, the control freak, like this. “And this time, you have to get on your knees.”

“All right, then,” Tony said, lowering himself to the ground. “Stand up, then.” Banner grinned seductively, pulling himself upwards, using Tony’s head as support. Stark reached for the belt buckle, then paused, taking a moment to stroke Banner’s erection through his pants, making him cry out in sexually-charged agony. When he’d had his fill of Bruce’s moaning, he finally unbuckled the belt and let the pants fall to the floor, exposing what he was after. 

Bruce kicked the cutoffs from his ankles, conscious of Tony’s closeness. He could feel his partner’s cool breath in his most sensitive areas, the rough stubble of Tony's goatee against the skin of his inner thighs, and he could feel his knees weakening as he grabbed onto the table that luckily sat behind him. 

“Can you handle me?” Tony smirked. “If that’s how you react when I take off your pants, imagine what it’s gonna be like when I take you in my mouth or I let you jerk me off or when I put my fingers up your ass...”

Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but the only noise that came out was a soft squeal of pleasure. Just by hearing Tony’s voice dictate the words, what he was going to do to him, made him almost come right then and there. 

“Save it,” Tony warned, and Banner knew that Tony knew exactly what he was thinking. He brought his lips to the very edge of Bruce’s thigh, dangerously close, and listened as Banner gasped. Slowly, inch by inch, teasing, he brought his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard, as Bruce bucked his hips in ecstasy. 

Bruce gripped the table behind him and threw his head back, his breath ragged. “God, Tony, god...” he cried out, practically writhing against the furniture. Wickedly, Tony pulled back, and it took Bruce a minute to realize what he was doing. 

“I didn’t...” he trailed out.

“I wouldn’t want you to come now, that’d spoil the fun.” Tony smirked. Bruce opened his eyes and looked down at Tony.

“Fine then,” he said, still short of breath. “Now it’s my turn. Get on the couch.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re bossing me around.” 

“You want me to do it more often?”

“Mm... maybe not.” Stark gave him a cocky smile and slowly stood up, being sure to use Bruce’s naked body as his support as much as he could. He lay down again on the couch, legs spread apart. “What have you got planned, Dr. Banner?”

Bruce didn’t respond, but knelt before Tony, taking him in his hands, and stroking as slowly as physically possible, just to torment him. 

“Come on, you don’t like the way I taste?” Tony asked in mock indignation. 

“It’s easier to torture you this way,” Banner replied, the smile never leaving his face. 

“I wanted sex, not torture.” Stark sighed, but Bruce noticed that he still looked pretty pleased as the scientist moved his fisted hand up and down his shaft. Tony bit down hard on his lower lip, refusing to give Bruce the pleasure of hearing him moan in ecstasy. Bruce simply pressed his lips into a thin smile and shook his head, pumping harder.

“You’re not as tough as you think you are,” Bruce murmured, keeping his hand around Tony’s shaft while the other reached forward to trace the perimeter of the glowing arc reactor, watching Tony’s face contort as he tried to keep himself quiet. 

“I’m fucking Iron Man.” Tony reminded him. “Maybe you’re not good enough for me yet, Banner.”

“Not good enough?” Bruce raised his eyebrows in mock indignation. “Would you like something different then?”

Stark opened his mouth to respond, but the only thing that came out was a low groan of pleasure, and, with a triumphant look on his face, Banner began to work his hand faster.

“God,” Stark moaned, his breathing ragged. “I didn’t give you this much torture. It’s not... you’re not fair.”

“Life isn’t always fair, Tony. Get used to it.” Bruce was stroking the skin around the arc reactor and tugging at his cock and Tony thought that this was absolutely deliciously, wonderfully awful. His breathing hard and heavy, he thrust his hips towards Bruce, trying to get him to take a hint and go faster. 

Bruce chuckled. “You’re pushy.” He stretched forward so his lips were level with Tony’s chest, his hand sliding down over the other man’s ribs. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of the chest beneath him, and smiling wickedly, he drew out his tongue and dragged it across the Arc Reactor, the texture strange on his taste buds.

“Careful with that,” Tony gasped. “I do need it to stay alive, you know. Unless you’re planning on killing me?”

“I would never do such a thing,” Bruce replied, placing wet kisses on every inch of Tony’s chest he could find. “After all, I was the one who saved you from falling out of that portal to your death.”

“Oh yes, you’re a hero. Now hurry up or your Hulk saviour deal will have been for nothing. I’m dying here.”

“I think you’ll be fine.” 

“You admitted you’re doing this to torture me!”

“Oh, would you like to me continue, then?” Bruce said happily. “Because that can be arranged.” He dropped his other hand from Tony’s erection, sliding it downwards towards his lusciously round ass cheeks. 

“Come on.” Tony whined like a child. “Are you ever going to get me off, or will I have to do it myself?”

“Oh, is that what you want?” Bruce smirked. “I’m perfectly happy to sit here and watch you jerk yourself off if that’s how this is going to be.”

“Definitely have a better idea.” Tony smiled deviously. “Come here.” 

Warily, Bruce stood up and sat next to Tony on the couch, the leather warm from Tony’s body heat. Standing up, Stark grinned. “Lie down.”

Bruce hesitated for a split second, but gave in to Tony’s commands. The skin of his back stuck to the expensive leather underneath him, and he watched as Tony climbed on top, wearing a deviously seductive grin upon his lips.

“My god, Tony, what are you doing?” Bruce asked.

“You weren’t going to top me for long, Banner,” Tony answered, straddling Bruce’s waist. He felt the other’s hardness against his own, a shiver running down his spine.

“So you’re just going to sit on me then?” Bruce was being deliberately annoying, but admittedly, he wouldn’t have minded that. 

“Didn’t say that.” He got up again, twisting himself around and leaning down to take Bruce in his mouth again. Banner responded in kind, sucking and licking at the head of Tony’s cock.

After he’d just been topped and tormented by Bruce, Tony realized that maybe he should have played with Bruce’s body a little more before this, but feeling his boyfriend’s warm mouth around his erection was just too good to give up. In return, he sucked harder on the one before him, his fingers working around the outside of Bruce’s thighs and ass, squeezing the soft skin under his hands. They were both temporarily silent, moans muffled by the fact that both of their mouths were otherwise engaged.Tony slipped one of his hands closer to Bruce’s hole, teasing with his fingers around the outside.

Bruce’s hips bucked, and hoping he didn’t somehow hit Tony in the face while doing so, he moaned from deep in his throat. He didn’t care that he was loud, there was nobody else in the tower, anyway - at least nobody he knew of. The feeling of Tony fingering his ass was incredible. 

When Tony removed his fingers and pulled away, he dug around in the sofa cushions, pulling out a small bottle of lube and grinning. “On all fours, Banner.” 

Bruce pulled his mouth away from Tony’s cock, his eyes opening wide. “Whatever you say.” He grinned and followed Tony’s commands, his hands gripping the sofa as he turned over and knelt on all fours, anticipating what came next. Behind him, Stark opened the lube, coating the fingers of one hand and the entirety of his cock.

He’d been breathing heavily to begin with, but Bruce’s heart and respiratory rate sped up as he felt Tony’s movements and preparations behind him. “My god, you’re slow,” he commented.”If you’re going to keep me waiting for any longer, I may as well let the Other Guy come and fuck you first.”

“Are you really that angry?” Tony took a lube-coated finger and twisted it slowly into Bruce’s ass. After Bruce’s particularly satisfied moan, he added another and then another, savoring the fact that Banner was being rather expressive in his appreciation for Tony’s hands. 

“You know me, Stark,” Bruce managed to say, his voice strained beneath the eruptive groans of pleasure. “Always angry.”

Tony’s response was to remove his fingers and place the head of his cock near Bruce’s entrance. He could hear his boyfriend moan in anticipation, and, feeling powerful, decided to play with him a bit.

“Show me how bad you want this.” he growled. “Show me how bad you want me.”

Bruce let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, feeling the tip of Tony’s member at his opening. “God, Tony, just...god, just get the fuck on with it.”

“I want you to beg.” The feeling of being on top, of being in control, was something Tony had always relished and this was no exception. “I want you to say my name, to tell me how much you want me, to beg me to fuck you.”

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, his vision blurry as his glasses had been thrown to a table elsewhere. “I want you, Tony, I want you so fucking bad,” he grunted, his muscles rippling beneath his skin. “I want... I need you to fuck me. Hard. Just... fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone else before.”

His ego stroked, Stark finally gave in to his boyfriend’s begging and began thrusting his cock into Bruce’s ass. Bruce cried out, panting and whimpering with pleasure and Tony could feel himself on the edge of losing all control. However, Tony was conscious of the fact that his definition of ‘losing control’ and Bruce’s definition were two completely different things, but at this point, his hard cock thrust into his partner’s tight ass, he couldn’t give less of a fuck. He had no idea how much longer this heaven was going to last, but he was damn sure going to do all he could to keep it up as long as possible. But before he could consider how best to continue, he heard something behind him.

“Of all the stupidass decisions in this world,” He heard Nick Fury’s voice and both he and Bruce turned their heads to see Clint, Natasha, Thor, Steve, and Fury standing by the elevator. “I wasn’t expecting to see this one, Stark.” 

Bruce froze and felt Tony do the same behind him, almost afraid to look to his left where he knew the entire team stood.The assembled Avengers were in various states- Steve looked a combination of curious and shocked, Natasha was practically in tears of laughter, Clint was gazing at the pair as if he’d never seen them before, and Fury was, as usual, angry.

However, even with the rest of the shocked and probably horrified team beside him, Thor was grinning. For once, Mjolnir was not by his side and his hands were clasped together in front of him as he happily stared at the two scientists.

“Midgardians!” he exclaimed through his smile. “I did not know you engaged in such activities as well! However, I do find that I prefer Loki’s more slender physique,” he added, noticing how the two were both rather largely built.

The other Avengers turned to stare at the demi-god temporarily, and that was enough time for Tony to mutter, “Jarvis. Clothes. Now,” through gritted teeth.

“Back in the 40s,” Steve began, still unabashedly curious, but Natasha cut him off.

“We’re not in the 40’s, Steve,” she said, her voice low. Her eyes were glued to her feet, as she couldn’t seem to bring herself to look at the naked men on the sofa any longer. She knew something like this would happen eventually. “We’re in 2012. And gay sex is a thing. I just wasn’t hoping I wouldn’t witness it first hand.”

“I didn’t....” Steve started again, “Just...America...this is....” And with that, he walked from the room. 

His face beet red, Bruce cleared his throat. “If you all wouldn’t mind,” he said, being sure to shield his exposed crotch from their audience as he stood to find his previously discarded pants. “Tony and I would... like some... privacy.”

Fury squinted at him through his one good eye. “I’m not sure that’s a very grand idea after what we just saw,” he retorted. “Get your clothes on and come with us. We actually have something productive to be doing.”

“I don’t know, I thought that was pretty productive.” Typically, Stark was unashamed. “And you guys really aren’t quite as fun as Dr. Banner here.”

“I find your engagements to be fun -” Thor said, but Clint stomped on his foot to shut him up, knowing that the rest had already seen - and heard - enough. True, Tony and Bruce were both standing and clothed now, but really, there was only so much anyone could take, especially after Thor’s gay “incest” revelation. 

“If you’re done, Stark.” Fury motioned the team onto the elevator. Natasha, Clint, Fury, and Thor all got on, joining Steve, who seemed to have his face hidden in his hands. Before doing anything else though, Tony managed to grab his boyfriend by the wrist and pull him in for a final kiss. He knew the others were ogling but he couldn’t resist. 

Bruce smiled underneath Tony’s lips, relishing the sensation of his goatee on his skin, ignoring the rest who he knew were probably watching. After a moment, he pulled back, lacing his fingers with the ones of the hand around his wrist.

“Ready?” he asked the handsome billionaire. 

“Well, there are some things I’d prefer to be doing-” Here, Tony raised his eyebrows, “-but hey, saving the world isn’t bad either.” And with that they headed towards their team, hand in hand, laughing.


End file.
